


candid

by BobSpaget



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobSpaget/pseuds/BobSpaget
Summary: The silence around them grows until he pulls lightly on the lapel of the other’s suit, their eyes meeting. Yuma glances away for a moment before asking, “Can I have one more?”





	candid

**Author's Note:**

> their cd cover was really cute so i started writing a thing based on it. i was planning on saving this for the release day but if i did that i would've definitely forgotten abt it lol

“Okay, Mochizuki-san! There’ll be a ten-minute break before the shoot begins.”

Some last swift touches of powder dust his face. As he feels the brush being lifted away, Yuma opens his eyes to check himself in the mirror. Before they leave, the makeup artist says, “It’s normal to feel nervous but don’t be too worried. It goes the same for your partner; just be yourself.”

Yuma gives a smile and a thank you before he sees them walk out the door. He is grateful for the reassurance, but it does little to lessen the buzzing feeling in his body.

Studying himself in his attire, he’s unnecessarily careful and stiff in his movements as to not somehow create any creases. Wearing what feels to be an expensive looking outfit is foreign to him, but he can’t say he hates it. If he had to give in to any of his thoughts, he would admit to liking it quite a bit.

To calm his nerves, he opens his mouth to take a deep breath, but before he can breathe in, he hears a knock.

“Nervous?”

He meets eyes with Yanagi, who’s leaning his shoulder against the doorframe arms crossed and expression in his usual smile.

Yuma gets up from his chair, patting his suit flat, to stand against the wall close to him. Once his feet stop, he begins to stare at the other’s clothes, not thinking on his lack of subtleness and saying, “It’s the first time I’m doing a photo shoot.”

Naturally, Yanagi takes notice of the eyes peering him up and down, choosing to brush it aside, instead saying that it’s his first time too, but there have been times he’s watched Minato do them for magazines. Too quickly tempted not to say anything, he then asks if there’s something wrong.

Brows furrowing, Yuma’s eyes stop at his chest. “Yanagi-senpai, you’re wearing a tie.”

“Haha,” Yanagi pinches the red tie wrapping around his neck with three fingers. “Do you not like it?”

“It’s just the first time I’ve seen you in one.”

“This is also my first-time seeing Yuma in a suit. You look good.”

“Thank you. …What are you doing?” His eyes follow Yanagi stepping out of the frame, closing the door behind him and stopping between Yuma and the wall.

He inches into the space between them, Yuma’s body clinging closer to the wall cautiously. “I couldn’t help but notice that your face is a little red. You really are nervous, huh?”

Yuma’s own hand reaches instinctively to touch his face, fingers flinching just centimeters before coming into contact. This is where he’d try to deny it, but with his reaction that’s no longer deniable, and neither is the excitement and nervousness coloring his cheeks.

Before he can come up with a response, Yanagi lets out another laugh and winks as he speaks. “You know, there’s a thing I know that can help you calm down. A little Kitty taught it to me.”

He asks what it is despite his skepticism. He’s clued in by the time his arm is taken, but by then it’s too late.

This, Yanagi whispers as his face leans into him.

Their kiss doesn’t last long, only long enough for Yuma to think of the lip balm they both applied as they disconnect.

He’s asked if he feels any better, to which his only answer is that he doesn’t feel any worse.

Oh well, Yanagi says with a shrug of his shoulders. “It was just an excuse to get a kiss, anyway.”

“Are you talking about your Kitty too or just yourself?”

“Hmm, wanna take a guess?”

A sigh is expelled from Yuma’s lips, his hand placed on the other’s chest and his eyes once again focus on his tie.

The silence around them grows until he pulls lightly on the lapel of the other’s suit, their eyes meeting. Yuma glances away for a moment before asking, “Can I have one more?”

Practically waiting to be asked, he grins, cupping the side of Yuma’s face before leaning in again.

Yuma’s hand glides down Yanagi’s chest until he feels the button of his jacket, using both hands to undo them.

Yanagi tries to pull away, about to ask what Yuma plans on doing when he’s pulled back in by his tie, met with a kiss deeper than the ones preceding it and they both make a noise they swallow down their throats. He breaks off again, feeling the tie loosen by the other’s hands. But then they kiss again, their breaking only a moment for him to gasp.

This is fine, he concedes, mind already clouding his judgment (never the type to think of repercussions to begin with). He was going to be the last person to waste an opportunity to see Yuma being this forward.

As he begins to feel the top buttons of his dress shirt being undone too, he trails kisses along Yuma’s jaw, stopping to speak into the crook of his neck. “Should I lock the door?”

There’s a pause to consider the question, which Yanagi uses to feel the rise and fall of Yuma’s chest where he placed his hand. Yuma eventually says, “It doesn’t need to be locked.”

Oh, he replies with a tint of surprise. Then he prompts what they should do if someone opens the door because they’re going to need more than ten minutes to-

“I’ve already had enough.” Yuma’s left-hand pushes gently on Yanagi’s shoulder, signaling him to look at the red tie held in the clutch of his other hand.

Yanagi takes it into his own hand, looking on as Yuma straightens his clothes for him.

“Please don’t put your tie back on,” Yuma says, stopping his hands.

Yanagi’s about to ask why when he starts again.

“The makeup artist said that we should be ourselves. If I know anything about you, it’s that you’d go without the tie.”

Crossing his arms to think on those words, Yanagi takes a moment to reply, “You should’ve said you didn’t like it.”

“I don’t hate it. It just doesn’t suit you.”

They should get going, Yuma says gripping the doorknob and opening the door before he hears any protest.  

Saying it doesn’t suit me isn’t that different from not liking it, a thought Yanagi keeps to himself. As the two of them walk out, he lets himself think a little about what could’ve happened if they stayed in that room, but well. He’ll just ask for a continuation later.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna listen to all the cds but the song im most looking forward to is secret scarlet stan mikehari


End file.
